The House
by Verily-Snuffles
Summary: Naruto and co. get a strange mission; to live in a luxury mansion. Soon they meet their house mates, who don't seem to be from their world...
1. Chapter 1

A loud "You're late!" issued from a bridge in Konoha. Some birds fled their nests in terror for their lives as Kakashi finally turned up to Team 7's meeting which was scheduled to begin half an hour ago.

After the three young ninjas had calmed down (even Sasuke had to get less peeved eventually), Kakashi finally introduced their mission.

"Okay, this one has no rank, and you're not getting paid," Kakashi began.

"What kind of mission is this!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura stated, about to hit Naruto.

"He has a point," Sasuke said, looking at Kakashi. Sakura stopped at once and looked at the jounin once again.

"This mission was sent directly from the Hokage," Kakashi explained. "You're not getting paid, but this mission is a kind of reward."

Naruto snorted. "What's baa-chan thinking?"

Kakashi ignored him and continued. "We are to meet at this large estate," he said, pointing to a spot on a map. "This is in the Fire Country, but not all that near Konoha. We are to set off immediately, so I suggest you pack now. Oh, and all you need to bring is clothes and toiletries."

"He coulda just told us it was a dud mission." Naruto grumbled as he walked back to his run-down apartment.

"Hn," Sasuke stated as walking to his estate. Sakura followed him, trying to make conversation, and after a long while, walked her own direction, sighing.

* * *

"All ready?" Kakashi inquired, sitting on a short pole, not looking up from his little orange book.

"Hai," the team chorused, sweatdropping at their ever-so-perverted sensei.

So the team set off, walking to their destination. Rather the ninja equivalent, which tends to involve a lot more tree branches.

* * *

The sun was slowly rolling down the sky, which was turning a red colour.

"Time to set up camp, while it's still light." Kakashi announced, "Naruto, and Sasuke, get us dinner, there's a stream a little over there," Kakashi stated, pointing behind the genins. "Sakura, stay here and help me set up."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as the two set off to the stream. (Sasuke just said "Hn".)

Kakashi head off, coming back with some logs. Sakura arranged them with twigs and dead leaves underneath, then, feeling lazy, called Sasuke over.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke reached the stream in no time, Naruto walking carefully to the river, rolling his sleeves up.

"Come on, fishies, I won't hurt you," Naruto said, his eyes gleaming maniacally, mouth letting off a little drool, after he got impatient.

"Wow, you really are dead last." teased Sasuke, who already had a pile of fish about a foot from the river.

"Sasuke-teme," shouted Naruto, who, surprised by a fish innocently crashing into his foot, lost balance and fell into the river.

Sasuke looked amused.

"Shut up, Sasuke-baka…" Naruto retorted, glaring and pouting at Sasuke as he stepped back on the stream.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. "Let's head back, I've got enough fish for a week."

"Sasuke, could I use you for a sec?" called Sakura from the campsite.

Naruto sighed, picking up the fish as Sasuke went ahead.

* * *

The team sat, their fish lent into the campfire.

Sakura and Sasuke sat at a safe distance from the fire, while Naruto sat as close as he could, since he was drenched.

"Jeez Naruto, can count on _you_ to fall in a river at the first chance you get," said Sakura.

In reply, Naruto just pouted, hunching over a little more in a vain attempt at getting warmer.

They ate their dinner, which was rather quiet, apart from the random shiver from Naruto.

"I'm done," stated Naruto after what seemed his 20th helping. He happily slid into his sleeping bag after Sakura doused the fire.

* * *

Naruto woke up at 2:15 am when nature called. Just as he was returning to the campsite, a cloth of some sort was tied around his mouth. He tried screaming, trying to claw the cloth off, but it was too tight, and his screams were muffled. The creepy figure that muffled him dragged him out of view of the camp and he gave up trying to scream…

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He checked his watch, and it said 2:16am. He was just about to go to sleep again when he saw Naruto wasn't in his sleeping bag. _He's probably just taking a piss,_ his mind reasoned, but he felt something was wrong.

He checked and saw his other two team-mates were sleeping soundlessly. He ignored the feeling and tried to get to sleep again.

He struggled for what he felt was an hour, before he heard footsteps.

* * *

Naruto felt sick. He was sick, a few times. The figure had left Naruto as a shaking mess, but Naruto curled up into a ball, not crying but shocked out of his mind. When he finally, shakily stood up, he decided he should get back to camp.

He didn't understand what happened, but it was horrible. He threw up again, and after a second he staggered to the stream. He washed his face, but his hands were cold, clammy, and still shaking. _Pull yourself together,_ he told himself, _it never happened. Nothing happened, so relax.._

He stood up, leaning on a tree for a bit, before walking back to the camp site.

* * *

"You took long enough," came Sasuke's voice. Naruto just got into his sleeping bag.

"Do you have nothing better to do than see how long I piss for?" he muttered to conceal his trembling voice, "you're just as bad as Kakashi, but weirder."

Sasuke blushed with anger, "I just couldn't sleep, not _everything_'s about you."

There was silence.

"…what happened?" Sasuke asked. There was some more silence.

"Nothing, I told you," Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed, checking his watch.

"You took half an hour to piss?" Sasuke said pointedly.

Someone yawned.

"Guys, stop talking about weird things and get to sleep already," Sakura told them sleepily.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke. "You heard her, we need to up early tomorrow."

"Che…" Sasuke said, angry at Naruto's unhelpfulness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the team left with no hassle. Naruto was strangely quiet through their quick breakfast and when they took off. Needless to say, the group reached their destination at about noon.

_Stupid bastard Sasuke had to say that didn't he,_ Naruto grumbled to himself, _Just as I was trying to forget it and go to sleep. Now it's gonna be bugging me for_ ever_._

"Naruto!" Sakura called, but it was too late, Naruto went flying and crashed straight into the wall of a huge castle-like mansion. He was rubbing his head, cursing as he stood up.

"Baka," Sasuke sneered, receiving an uber-glare from Naruto.

"What's up, Naruto?" Called a loud voice, and team 7 turned to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino, about a hundred meters away.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned goofily.

"Hey guys, where's Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Talking to Kakashi," said Kiba pointing at the two muttering together a short way away from the others. "So, I guess we're together for this mission."

"Yeah, it's weird that the teachers didn't tell us..."

"It's a weird mission, too... No reward? They'd better have good food."

Hinata walked over to the pensive Naruto. "Has Sasuke gotten to you again?"

"Yeah…" Naruto broke out of his trance and shouted, "N-no way! He's just being up himself as usual." He pulled a silly face and Hinata giggled.

Sasuke didn't hear this, as he was staring at the house in shock, his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke, follow me." Kakashi stated, and went into the woods a bit, soon followed by the Uchiha.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I need you to look after Naruto."

Sasuke gaped in disbelief. "What? One, he hardly need protecting, he can look after himself fine…or at least the demon can, and two; why do _I_ have to?" he glared.

"I saw you looking at the house. You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Yes… But it's impossible. It is either an empty abyss beyond the façade, or it has a protective barrier blocking the Sharingan, the likes of which I've never seen before."

"You are right; it cannot exist in this world. However, it is there on that house, and though it is just a precaution, it's powerful."

"What's it for, exactly?"

"Hm. Let's just say when you pass through it, something leaves you, but only temporarily. This will probably affect Naruto more than everyone else, so I'd like you – well, actually Kurenai told me to say it – to… watch him, make sure he doesn't..."

There was a brief silence as Sasuke waited for Kakashi to finish, or be a bit more in character, but when he kept looking at Sasuke expectantly, he was forced to agree to this strange request.

"Now let's get back; Gai's coming."

* * *

"Well, as you all know, this is a reward mission." Kurenai stated.

"We thought you kids deserved a little vacation." Kakashi added.

"The perfect opportunity to enjoy the springtime of your youth!!" exclaimed Gai, eyes and teeth gleaming in a victory pose.

Asuma walked over and stood in front of Gai. "And we get a holiday too, of course."

"So have a great time." Kakashi smiled, or at least his eyes did. "Oh, and we'll be taking your weapons."

The kids all voiced their outrage, some saying it went against all their training, the loudest of all being Tenten, looking murderous.

"Being your teachers, we obviously know the risks involved, and consider you completely safe within these walls." Kurenai stated loudly, commanding silence. Kakashi shot Sasuke a look. "So there should be no reason for you not to comply. And if you still don't trust us, be assured that all your baggage will be searched on entry anyway, so letting it happen now will save time and effort on both our parts."

Tenten looked close to tears, and after a few seconds Kiba stepped forward. "Well, it can't be helped." And with that he dropped his weapons pouch in front of Kurenai, and started ruffling through his bag. Shino and Hinata followed suit, followed energetically by Lee, and then everyone else except Neji and Tenten.

As Neji followed, he noticed Tenten wasn't following and said, "come on, everyone else will be as unarmed as you."

"But my weapons are who I _am_. I can't do anything without them."

They stood in silence and watched as Kiba began to leave Kurenai, who stopped him.

"Sorry, but he'll have to come, too…"

Kiba gaped while Akamaru whined on his head.

"No way… Akamaru too?" he asked, but seeing the serious yet apologetic look in her eyes he gave in. He put Akamaru on the ground and started talking him into going with Kurenai. "What kind of holiday _is_ this?"

"There you go. He's making as much if not more of a sacrifice than you. And I have a feeling we all will." Neji said the last sentence in a mysterious undertone, and then turned back to Tenten. "Now cheer up, or Lee'll notice and start crying too."

Tenten laughed, wiping her face, and nodded, about to walk to Kurenai with Neji when Gai tackled her.

"Oh, the insecurities of young girls in the springtime of their youth!! Strong figures like Lee and I will always be there to ease your broken hea—" he was cut off by Tenten punching him in the face, releasing her.

"My heart is NOT broken! How the hell would it break?!" She yelled at him, seething with anger.

"Oh no, the terrors of the woman in her time of month!!" he exclaimed in a whisper, which shouldn't be possible, but is, because this is Gai.

"Well, you can't say you suck at hand-to-hand," added Neji, causing Tenten to turn around and remember the last conversation. "Let's go?"

"Yup," said Tenten, smiling while following Neji to Kurenai, where he dropped his weapons pouch and a few extra weapons, and began dismantling all the weapons on and hidden in her outfit and bag.

Once Tenten's bag had been almost completely emptied, the group gathered in front of the doors.

"Now I want everyone to behave and stick to any rules given to you once inside. That means respecting your fellow housemates… So no messing around with girls, Sasuke." Kakashi said to a glare from Sasuke, at whom Sakura and Ino looked, understanding his glare as a wish to disobey that order.

"Well, we've tortured you enough with suspense, now you may enter." Kurenai said in a booming voice, at which the doors began to open, and everyone turned to enter.

"This had better be worth it," snarled Kiba, as the doors swung fully open, and they entered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, it's so big!" A girl with brilliant emerald eyes exclaimed in awe, running up to the front gate of the house.

The brown-haired boy that was next to her smirked, and the violet-haired girl that was on her other side giggled, and looked at the fair-haired young man wearing glasses next to her, who smiled. They then looked at the dark brown-haired young man next in line, who was furiously watching the brown-haired boy suspiciously.

The group quickly joined the girl who grabbed the hands of the violet-haired girl and yet another girl in the group, who had crimson eyes.

"This is gonna be so fun! Right, Tomoyo?" she asked the violet-haired girl.

"It sure is! I get to watch Sakura wear the outfits I designed every single day!" she sighed in happiness.

"Ah, yeah…" Sakura agreed, and then turned to the crimson-eyed girl. "How about Meiling? Are you looking forward to it?"

"My house in China is a mansion, so I don't have much to look forward to." Meiling replied, smiling despite herself.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired boy and the last member of their group were watching.

"So I take it this was the pressing matter concerning the Card Mistress, Eriol?" he asked sarcastically.

"My, my, Syaoran, doubting me already, and we haven't even entered yet?"

"It can't be all that dangerous, after all, you've even left Cerberus with your guardians."

Eriol turned to look at Syaoran. "You can't seriously tell me, without lying, that you dislike the prospect of this trip," and with those words he left Syaoran to blush.

"Look at them, watching Sakura as if obsessed with her… I bet they're talking about her, too." The dark-haired young man growled.

"If anyone's obsessed with her it's you, Toya." The fair-haired man smiled.

"_I _have the _right_ to be obsessed. Older brothers are supposed to be protective, Yuki."

"And if you really want to protect her you'll encourage her becoming independent. She's hardly your baby sister any more."

"I know," he sighed, and turned to Yukito.

"This is a good time to enjoy ourselves," Yuki said, "no need to chaperone Sakura all the time." He put his hand on Touya's shoulder.

"You're right as always, Yuki." With that, the two men followed the others, who were now going through the gate.

Once they reached the door, Eriol stood in front of it and faced the group.

"As you know, my friends have invited me here, and they have some rules we need to follow." He stated. "Rest assured, this house is completely secure, with physical and magical protection preventing anyone from entering uninvited, so you will all be completely safe, and there will be no need for weapons of any sort, and that means magical too."

"You don't mean—" Syaoran began.

"Yes, I do. As I have explained, there is no threat in this building, and the owners would like the house to be free from any threat, meaning that you must leave the aforementioned items here, outside the house."

Syaoran was about to argue, but stopped when Sakura took her key from around her neck and opened her handbag, taking out a stack of pink-backed cards.

"Saku—"

"Come on, Syaoran, it's just for now. And anyway, Eriol said we'd be completely safe, and I believe him."

Reluctantly, Syaoran gave up and handed in his seals, board and sword.

Eriol, leaving his staff with the rest of the objects, which were all given to a person hired for this, pushed the doors open, and the group entered.

* * *

Sasuke stepped through the doorway with the others, and felt a gust of wind blow right through his body, winding him. His head hurt, right behind the eyes, and it took a few seconds to collect himself again. Naruto, who was standing in front of him, was now crouched, shaking.

Sasuke crouched next to him. Naruto noticed him, and managed to say, "I feel…" when his consciousness gave way and he passed out.

The others were watching, some as badly affected as Sasuke, who would have fallen over but for Kakashi's orders.

Neji was particularly weak, and as he slouched a bit he held back a scream of pain at the massive pain in his head.

Tenten looped Neji's arm around her neck and helped him stay standing as he clutched at his head with his other hand. He glanced at her thankfully before the pain climaxed; then a strong light-headed feeling.

Tenten noticed Neji's getting paler (if it's even possible), and increased her support. She looked around for Lee, who should have been helping, and saw him barely managing to hold himself up.

She had only experienced a slight flutter, a little faintness, before recovering. Neji had the strength to stand up by himself now, so she let him go.

"You okay?" she asked, as he was still quite pale (as compared to usual).

"Y-yeah, I just feel sick." Neji, not one to admit his weaknesses, must have felt positively ill, despite his words.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, looking around at the group, which was much weaker than before.

"It's a safety precaution, although quite a nasty one." Sasuke grimaced at his head, pulling Naruto onto his back and piggybacking him, with help from Sakura.

"I think it just took away our powers; ninjutsu, genjitsu and, looking at Lee, taijutsu too—" Sasuke grunted with effort as he stood up, and nodded thanks to Sakura.

"Are you going to turn back, then?" Neji asked him.

Sasuke smiled the mad smile of those in pain straining themselves. "Hardly. This _is_ a mission."

"Even without your Sharingan or Neji and Hinata's Byakugan?" Asked Shikamaru, looking even more bothered than usual.

"Well, the teachers _did_ say we wouldn't need them, right?" grinned Kiba, who was supporting a weak Shino.

Ino recoiled at their contact, "won't you get…_them_ on you?" she asked, creeped out.

Kiba laughed. "Nah, they don't seem to be here…I think he had to leave them, too."

The group remembered Kiba having to leave his beloved dog outside. Akamaru hadn't stopped whining until they were out of sight. And he hadn't looked back, either.

Kiba decided to fill the silence, "I'll be looking forward to that food, though."

Tenten was still eyeing Neji, who seemed to be getting better.

"But why were you hit worse than Hinata?" she pointed out the girl looking a little woozy but otherwise OK.

Neji's eyes widened slightly as a thought came to him. "Do you have a mirror?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"You've seen my curse seal before, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," he undid his forehead protector and took it off.

She gasped, "It's…gone."

"Thought so…but it didn't leave without a fight." Neji said bitterly.

"You think…" she began.

"No. It'll come back with the Byakugan when we leave." He pre-empted her question.

"Well, let's go." Stated Sasuke, taking the lead and walking through the next set of doors, leading into the house.


End file.
